1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved stabilizing apparatus for a boat lift. More particularly, the present invention relates to a gunnel support system for use with an individual dry dock or boat lift.
2. Prior Art
Dry docks and their related stabilizing equipment are well known in the prior art. Various stabilizing devices include butting rods or bars which support the hull and prevent it from tilting in the dry dock. No prior art teaches a self-centering device which quickly engages a floating boat. No prior art apparatus is readily adjustable to fit different boat widths.